


All Good Things

by MelyndaR



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck knows that all good things must come to an end, but he still can't help but wonder why she would end herself like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

Beck Oliver did not know how to handle this. He didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. He couldn't even remember his own name right now, for that matter. He felt bad that he had opted out of saying anything at her funeral, but he just… couldn't. How was he supposed to offer some sort of comfort to the people in the audience when he couldn't even be comforted himself?

He just wanted to know why…

Why would someone who was so loved and had so much going for her – so many good things: so much talent, so much potential, and so many friends… why would she kill herself?

Sure, he probably hadn't told her that he loved her as often as he should have, but she didn't – hadn't – liked verbal declarations of affection. So, as much as he had loved her, he knew he hadn't told her so as often as he could have. No, Beck knew that she had never in her life heard the words "I love you" from her parents; her mother had died from cancer when she was barely three, and her relationship with her father had been one of the most distant parent-child relationships that Beck had ever seen in his life. Yeah, she had some pretty great friends that were very close to her, regardless of how distant she may have tried to stay from them, but they had all been as frightened of her as they were endeared to her, truth be told.

All good things had to come to an end, he knew that, but her life wasn't supposed to have ended like  _this_! Yes, she had always been obsessed with scissors, but she was never supposed to cut her wrists with them! Hadn't she known that?

Hadn't she known that she was far too good – too good at singing and acting, even too good a person on the inside, believe it or not – with too good of a life and too much ahead of her to choose to end herself like she had? Hadn't she known…?

Beck had always thought so, but now… now he wondered. Now that it was far too late to do anything about it, he couldn't help but wonder.

But the truth was that all good things had to come to an end, and suddenly his girlfriend – the best person in his life – was long gone in a very permanent way. Jade was dead, and there was no changing that.

There in the funeral home, sitting beside Jade's impassive father, Beck lowered his head into his hands and wept – because Jade was dead, because he was still alive without her, and because of the cruel rule of the cruel world in which he lived that stated that all good things must come to an end.


End file.
